willys_cupfandomcom-20200214-history
2020 Target 500
The 2020 Target 500 was one of the most infamous races of all time. Kaitlyn Pink experiences a near-fatal crash after Nyan Storm passed her. Kaitlyn doesn’t know if she retired or will keep racing after this severe accident. They are currently working on animation and the race will plan to take place on Wednesday, June 24, 2020. Gallery Kaitlyn Pink's 2020 Flip.png|Kaitlyn flipping. Transcript The Start (The camera pans to the racers preparing for their race.) Ruff Ruffman: Hello, racing fans and welcome to the Target 500. We’re hitting the asphalt again instead of the store’s floor and having the wall be the same instead of the shelves. (Kaitlyn Pink hears someone talking to their pit crew, revealing itself to be the Willy's Cup security guards.) Ashleigh Mall: You can't do this to my tires, they’re the only tires I have. Kaitlyn Pink: Sissy? Security Car: Well, I think nothin’s gonna happen to your little sister. She became a next-generation racer. (Ashleigh Mall sees Kaitlyn Pink, now designed as a next-gen with the veteran stock car type, and racing spoiler and tires.) Ashleigh Mall: You look awesome, sis. Kaitlyn Pink: Thanks, Ashleigh. (drives to the GameCube’s car hauler.) Kaitlyn: Hey, pitties, do you know what’s happening to the next generations- (sees the GameCube come out of his car's hauler.) Kaitlyn: Nice to see you, cube. GameCube: Be careful, okay? I'll be rushing to the pits. Be right back! (The GameCube quickly rushes to the pits and so does Kaitlyn.) (The pace car enters the pits and the cars stop at the starting line.) Archibald (VeggieTales): Racers, start your engines! (As the racers rev their engines/start engines of their racecars, Nyan Storm drives up to Kaitlyn.) Nyan Storm: Hey, Kaitlyn, where’d all your friends go? (gets into the pole position on purpose) Kaitlyn: Ugh, you fool! I was on the pole! Mark SetGo: On your marks, get set, go! (The racers race out of the starting line.) Ryder: And the Target 500 is on! Ruff Ruffman: BOOGITY BOOGITY BOOGITY! Let’s go racing, next-gens! (The cars zoom by from turn 1. Then, we go on-board with Kaitlyn Pink as she passes a few more next-generation cars, followed by the GameCube's stock car.) Ashleigh Mall (in team radio): There you go, Kaitlyn! Kaitlyn's Crash (Halfway through the 299th lap, Kaitlyn passes a few more cars including Nyan Storm. Then, 200 laps are left to go.) Mac 128k: Only a few more laps to go and race leader Nyan Storm is making her way into pit road with Kaitlyn on her tailpipe, a good stop here could mean the difference between victory and defeat. Kaitlyn Pink (entering her pit): Alright, let’s do it! (as the pitties get her new tires in) Nyan Storm is going down! (quickly) Go faster, pitties, go faster! Bone-Us Points Wide Pitty: All done. (Kaitlyn pink races out of her pit, passing Nyan Storm, who is in the pits.) Ruff Ruffman: What a pit stop on Kaitlyn, man! She just got the lead! Peg: Kaitlyn has to better watch herself. (Nyan Storm catches up to her) Nyan Storm: Hey, Kaitlyn, you all right? Kaitlyn Pink: Uh-huh. Nyan Storm: Listen, don’t you worry, little girl, you had a good run. Enjoy your retirement! (She zooms past her, Kaitlyn Pink falls off the pace.) Ruff Ruffman: Number 10 moves off first, and falls into second place. Mac 128k: Unbelievable, Kaitlyn is fading! She's fading! And very fast! Kaitlyn Pink: (trying to speed up) No, no, no, no! No! Come on, come on, come on. (She blows an engine, drifts out of control, and hits a wall 3 times while grunting 3 times, her engine stops working, causing her to smoke, and crashes into DSi and GameBoy Advance SP. Kaitlyn does 9 hits while flipping.) Ruff Ruffman: Oh my goodness! Kaitlyn has crashed! Mac 128k: Caution! Ryder: And there is debris, oil, and fluids EVERYWHERE pretty much! Bluz: She's luckily not on fire but it is still one of the worst crashes in the Willy's Cup. This will go down in history for sure! Ashleigh Mall: Kaitlyn! (She and the pitties rush to her.) Ashleigh: Oh no! (Ashleigh lifts Kaitlyn's hood open and reveals her engine is broken, and then closes the hood, and talks to Kaitlyn, who still has her eyes open.) Ashleigh: I’m sorry, little sister. It’s over. You got too far but was good enough. Kaitlyn Pink: (coughs) I have terrible engine disease, I could smoke terribly! (Coughs while smoking) Ashleigh Mall: Oh no, Kaitlyn is about to perish! Is there an ambulance in the garage? Dr. P. Phillips Ambulance: Right here, Ashleigh. (Sees Kaitlyn Pink coughing and smoking at the same time.) Dr. Phillips: Oh no, Kaitlyn! (Opens his hospital transport box doors) Dr. Phillips: Quick team, get in! (The Bone-Us Points pitties get in, followed by Ashleigh Mall, bringing Kaitlyn Pink into the transport box, the transport box doors close once the Bone-Us Points racing team is in.) Ruff Ruffman: Still no red flag, but we'll be back with more updates on Kaitlyn here on RSN and Fox Sports 1 in just a moment. Update Ruff Ruffman (during the pace laps): We have an update on Kaitlyn Pink. Her engine has caught fire for a brief time while being transported. Luckily, nobody got hurt as the fire was only out for a short time before clearing out by itself. She is still smoking and is in the Medical Center. We now go to Francine Carruthers in the medical center. Francine: (at Dr. P Phillips Hospital medical center.) Thank you, Ruff Ruffman. A very deadly crash for Kaitlyn Pink as she has a massive engine injury. Kaitlyn, how do you feel about that massive crash? Kaitlyn: (while a tissue covers Kaitlyn’s hood) It's a sad day for me and well... Ashleigh Mall: Well, Francine, I hope there will be a next-gen to replace her. Kaitlyn Pink: A NEXT-GEN?! They just said that their sponsor has just created a next-gen, I think my hood is bleeding! (Reveals her hood, with oil dripping.) Dr. P Phillips Hospital Kid Patients: Ewwwww!!!!!! Ashleigh Mall: (trying to imitate Kaitlyn Pink) Hey, can someone help me? I gotta bleed all over you. Kid Patients: (laughing) Ashleigh Mall: (with ketchup spray while imitating Gale) I will bleed all over your electronic devices. (Sprays ketchup) Boy Patient: Stop, you’re getting it on my iPhone. Ashleigh Mall: (normal voice) Someone, help me, must resist, temptation, to... (vomits on the floor) Dr. P Phillips Hospital Kid Patients: Ewwwwwwwww!!!!!!!!! Francine: That’s gross. But nevermind, back to you Ruff. Ruff: Thanks, Francine. But now we have a red flag because of how much debris there is on the entire racetrack. Update #2 Ruff Ruffman: We have a second update on Kaitlyn as the green flag is now back out at Target Speedway. Butch Series pit reporter Elmo is in the medical center. Elmo: Thanks, Ruff. Hey kids, Elmo has a question request for you! Would Kaitlyn Pink keep racing in the Willy's Cup? And here's your answer requests! Young Girl: Maybe it's best if she trains inside the Rust Eze Racing Center, you know, Cruz Ramirez's car robot assistant will train Kaitlyn Pink for the next race. Maybe even the PlayStation Training Center, who knows? Young Boy: Let me guess, I don't understand why I lose any sleep, wondering if Kaitlyn Pink has retired or is still racing. She'll keep racing. Younger Boy: This is what my sister told me, without a racer's racing career, it's just an empty cup, and we always know what's going on. Elmo: All right, requests are in. Kaitlyn, please tell Elmo and the viewers if you're retiring or gonna keep racing. Kaitlyn Pink: Well, I don't know if I lost my job because I had a broken engine, I was kinda accident forgiven from myself at the top of my lungs, I vaped when my engine blew, but thanks to Team Umizoomi, they turned my accident forgiveness into my greatest popularity, and they'll get a next-gen racer to replace me during the next race's caution! Elmo: That's a good idea, Kaitlyn. Kaitlyn: Well, I hope the next-gen Bone-Us should be racing very well after the caution. Elmo: Yeah. Elmo also hopes the next-gen bone us helps Kaitlyn finish the race. BONE-US Pitty: We all hope the next-gen bone-us will help Kaitlyn finish the race. Elmo: This is Elmo reporting from the medical center. To Ruff Ruffman in the RSN studios! Ruff Ruffman: Thanks for the report, Elmo. Racers on Kaitlyn's Crash Ruff Ruffman: And now, here are some other racers' thoughts on how serious this crash was. We now go to Sell-E in the pits. Sell-E? Sell-E: Thanks, Ruff. Now we have other racers' thoughts on Kaitlyn Pink's massive crash. Racers? Blaze: I have never seen any crash like this since the 1988 Revdona 500 with JoJo's massive catch fence crash. Turbo: An incident I will never forget. Kyle Kartson: Oh my goodness, that is TERRIBLE! Hamsterbus: I have never seen anything like that since the early 2010s! PS2: My god that is terrible because of how many big clouds of smoke are coming out of her engine! GameCube: It's Nyan Storm's fault. She's one heck of a stupid racer. Wii: SHE SHOULD BE FIRED AND ARRESTED FOREVER!!!! Pickle: Wow, that is one big crash for Kaitlyn. Sell-E: And now for some extras. Milli and a few of her mermaid friends including her twin sister Zig-Zag will be doing their thoughts on the major crash. Milli: Poor Kaitlyn. I hope the new Bone-Us next-gen does well. Zig-Zag: I have never seen any crash like this since I last saw Milli in UmiCar in circa 2007. Jewel: A moment no mermaid will ever forget. Not even me. Anais: Hoho, that's what I call a horrible tumble! Sell-E: And well, there you have it! Back to Ruff Ruffman in the studios. Ruff? Ruff: Thank you, Sell-E. Finish Ruff: Here he comes! PS2 wins the Target 500! PS2: It's a Target 500 win for us, everyone! PS2 Pitty: Great job, PS2! Target 500 win officially for you! PS2: Alright! We did it! (meanwhile in the hospital) Kaitlyn Pink: PS2 won? Again? Not fair! I wanna keep racing! Ashleigh Mall: Sorry, little sister, but you crashed. Kaitlyn Pink: Maybe I can keep racing if I am the next-gen Bone-Us' assistant crew chief, and you're still the crew chief of the next-gen Bone-Us. (The next morning, Kaitlyn, who has her greatest popularity, followed with her big sister Ashleigh Mall, have an idea when they are driving out of the hospital, and they have a plan.) Kaitlyn Pink: This is it! The BONE-US Points Willy's Cup. This will inspire the Hudson Hornet Piston Cup that happened in 2010.